Generally, a computing device may be associated with multiple other devices, such as cameras, display units, and audio units. Each of the devices may have corresponding device settings, which may be calibrated with respect to a target setting, such as Red, Green, Blue (RGB) values and white balance. A target setting of a device may be a default setting for the device, and similar devices may be provided with similar target settings. However, different device types may have different target settings. For instance, a display unit may have different target settings as compared to a camera.